


An Unwelcome Interruption

by the_rando_fando



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rando_fando/pseuds/the_rando_fando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tater is reminded of a story at a very inconvenient time for Kent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unwelcome Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Tumblr prompts

Dinner was delicious, it was a beautiful September evening, and Kent was enjoying a lovely walk through the park with his boyfriend Alexei Mashkov. It was a perfect evening to celebrate their one-year anniversary. Well, except for one thing: Kent was currently having the worst blueballs of his life.

It had been a long time since he had flown to Province to see his boyfriend - Tater had traveled to Sochi to visit his family over the offseason, and with Kent busily preparing for the new season with the slew of rookies the Aces had acquired it felt like years since they had seen each other. Granted, Kent had gone a while without having sex before, but the way Tater looked in his tight jeans and silk shirt was absolutely sinful. Kent had tried to behave himself at the fancy Italian restaurant and he even agreed to this stupid walk - anything for Al - but he was dying. With every step Kent’s erection grew, but he continued to smile and listen to Tater’s ramblings.

At long last the couple reached Tater’s brownstone apartment. The large Russian unlocked the door as he continued a story about going to the dog park and held the door for his boyfriend. Throwing manners aside, Kent pinned Tater to the door once they were inside and it was closed again, viciously crushing their lips together. Tater froze for a moment - taken aback by the sudden contact - but he quickly regained himself and returned the kisses. Tater kissed like he played, with speed, dominance, and crushing strength that always left Kent feeling he had played three games straight after their nights together.

The size difference of the two men sometimes made instances like this awkward, but Kent had managed to wrap his arms around Tater’s neck and pull him down to his level. Kent bit his lip and ran his tongue over Tater’s surprisingly soft lips just before the Russian pulled away.

“Somebody eager tonight, yeah?” Tater said in a low, rough voice as he smiled at Kent.

“Maybe,” Kent had started to say coyly but was interrupted by Tater’s lips on his neck, causing him to momentarily forget how to speak. Kent felt Tater’s large calloused hands roughly cup his ass cheeks and before he knew it was being hoisted up into Tater’s arms.

“Bedroom,” Tater grunted and resumed their make-out session. Kent silently agreed by wrapping his legs around his boyfriend’s waist and enthusiastically kissed him.

Tater carried Kent up the small staircase and down the upstairs hall to the second door on the right. It was a good thing Kent was being carried - his unfamiliarity to the new apartment would have resulted in the two of them fucking in the entryway.

Tater plopped Kent on the soft California King bed and began unbuttoning his shirt.

“ _God_ , Al, you’re so fucking sexy,” Kent purred as he played with the buttons on his own shirt. He hummed his approval when the last button was undone and Taters beautifully sculpted torso under soft (and plentiful) hair was revealed. Tater made quick work of his jeans and moved on to remove Kent’s clothes next.

“Fuck, baby, I’ve missed you. Russia’s internet blows, I could barely see your cock when we Skyped,” pouted Kent as his boxers were roughly removed.

“Oh, I sorry _Sakharok_ , but is better to have real thing now, yes?” Tater growled as he licked Kent’s ear.

Tater grabbed Kent and in a swift movement positioned him so that he was straddling the Russian’s hips just below his cock.

“Your goddamn right it is,” said Kent as he gently stroked Tater.

He was already pretty hard by this point, and after some light sucking and teasing, Kent knew Tater was close. Grabbing some lube from the nightstand, Tater gently began working his fingers inside of Kent. It was always slightly a challenge with how big Tater’s fingers were, and his cock was just as proportionally big, but he was always patient with Kent and never rushed for fear of hurting him. Kent, on the other hand, wouldn’t have minded a little rough play every now and then, but he appreciated being able to walk straight the days after their sex.

Kent loosened up quickly and was positioning himself over Tater’s cock when they were interrupted by he sound of nails on hardwood. Before Kent had a moment to process what the sound was a blur of gray and white fur knocked him sideways and he was quickly being covered in wet, slobbery kisses.

“BORSCHT! _Dammit- get OFF!!_ ” Kent roared as he tried to push the Siberian Husky off of his naked body. Kent loved dogs - he loved all animals - so it wasn’t that, he just didn’t enjoy overzealous puppies cockblocking him.

“Al! Get that damn dog _out of here!_ ”

But Tater was preoccupied by scratching Borscht’s back legs and calling him pet names in Russian.

Kent pinched the inside of Tater’s thigh, which got his attention, and he shooed the dog into the hall and closed the bedroom door.

“Fucking dog,” Kent muttered as Tater laid back down on the bed.

“Aw, he is good puppy!” laughed Tater as he affectionately brushed Kent’s hair back from his face.

“Yeah, I’ve heard that before,” scoffed Kent. “Now, where were we?”

It was a miracle Tater was still hard after that, Kent’s own erection had somewhat flagged, but since he wasn’t topping he didn’t care as much. Kent positioned himself once again, but this time he ever so slowly slid down Tater’s cock until he was seated fully against his boyfriend’s lap.

“God, Al, you feel so fucking good. _Christ_ you’re so big,” moaned Kent. He was about to begin his dirty talking - which Tater loved - but when he looked at his boyfriend he was met with a smirk.

“What?” Kent asked sharply, annoyed by the lack of thrusting at this point.

“Oh, nothing _luchik_ , Borscht remind me of story I want to tell you,” Tater said with a chuckle.

Kent stared at his boyfriend. Was he serious? Did he want to tell this story right now? Kent knew Tater was extremely scatterbrained with the attention span of a fruit fly, but this was taking it to a whole new level.

Tater must have taken Kent’s expression as one of interest, because he launched into his story.

“Remember how I say there was argument when I was home? It was between _moya mama_ and _moya baba_. We go to _moya baba’s_ for dinner one night and we have borscht, and is really good! _Moya baba_ , she no can cook very well, but _moya mama_ is known to make best borscht, so she get mad. She think _baba_ steal recipe! So then….”

Tater continued the story while Kent was literally sitting on his cock waiting to be fucked. Kent couldn’t believe it. This has never happened before. Usually when guys realize they’re going to have sex with a Stanley-cup-winning captain they’re eager to fuck him. But Al’s…something else.

“ - and then, _moya baba_ says, “is not Pavlishchev’s borscht recipe, is papa’s!” And mama calls papa and say, “Allo, papa is your recipe?” And papa says yes! Is his borscht recipe the whole time!” Tater finished his story and smiled up at Kent, looking rather proud of himself.

Before he can stop himself, Kent stared laughing. Tater looked very confused, which made Kent laugh even harder. He was just so fucking cute.

“Kenny, what-?” Tater starts but is cut off by Kent’s lips.

“Al, please just shut up and fuck me.”


End file.
